


Yes My King

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king is to be wed. He wants to take a look over his land the night before his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes My King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut.

The King stood at the tallest tower. With the sun setting in the west his land was bathed in gorgeous dark oranges and purples. The king stood proud over seeing his country, knowing that his people would not go hungry nor would they fear for the future. His rule had been for decade now and though his heart swelled with pride for his people only one person held his heart captive.

It had been a tradition in his family that the King serve his country for more then a decade before he marries. King Link had done just that. His mind never wavering for a moment away from his duty that he let his heart attach to only one person. Though the love was not unheard of it was just unusual for the King to have such an attachment. When it was announced the King would finally marry there was smiles on all the faces. When the King showed his people his love they only whispered for a moment. They could not deny their King, for he only brought good fortune to all and no other King had done such miracles as he.

As the King surveyed the land a gust of wind flowed over him, whipping his royal robe tightly over him. Even with the soft fur that lined the robe he shivered.

A soft yet low laugh came from behind him. King Link did not fear the laughter, in fact he smiled at the sound.

"Is the glorious King shivering from the cold or the fact he will be a married man come tomorrow?"

King Link heard the man come closer to him. The large arms wrapped around him. "Does my King have what they call , cold feet?"

Link intertwined his fingers with the mans that embraced him.

"I do not fear what is to come tomorrow. I am just cold from this wind."

"I hope that you will never fear anything that is to do with me."

"Never, soon to be King Rhett. Does that sound good to you?"

"It does, knowing that you trust me and know that I only have love for you makes me joyous."

Link smiled to himself and kissed Rhett's hands. He turned having his robe surround both of them.

"Your heart Rhett was made to be a king. I know our love will only strengthen our country. "

Rhett brought the King even closer to him wrapping the robes tightly around them. "So there is no fear in you but you are cold. I must make sure my beloved King does not get a cold before our wedding day."

Lowering his lips to the Kings, Rhett let his passion take control. Link brought his hands to his soon to be husbands hair and weaved his fingers in. Link deepened the kiss letting his tongue beg for entrance. Rhett obliged. With their tongues dancing with one another, Rhett began to lower his King to the tower floor.

Link needed to touch his Rhett. His fingers were being deprived of Rhetts warm and soft skin. He began to pull at Rhett's clothes.

Breaking the kiss Rhett looked down at his lover. "Does my King wish to see more and have more?"

Link only nodded but his eyes could not hide the desperate need he had for the man.

"Do you wish it my King?"

"I wish it."

"Then your wish shall be granted."

Rhett got to his knees and began removing his clothes. Taking his time with the ties on his shirt he let the last tie on the bottom untouched. He gave a small smirk to Link. Understanding, Link got to his knees and untied the string. He let his hands go underneath the shirt and slowly let them trace Rhetts stomach and chest. Pushing the rest over his shoulders the shirt fell to the tower floor. Link looked down to see Rhett was aroused at their actions. Bending over Link grasped the strings to his pants with his teeth and began to pull them loose.

"King I do believe that there might be some cruelty in you." As his words left his mouth Rhett's pants fell down.

"If you thought that was cruel." Link brought his head back down to Rhetts waist. Placing his lips on the tip of hard cock, he gave a small kiss to drive his point home.

"Yes I am sure that you are a cruel king." His smile showed no fear but love and he ran his fingers in the King's hair.

Link let his tongue trace the tip of Rhetts cock. He found the taste intoxicating he only wanted to devour his length. Not wanting to deny himself the King brought his mouth to the tip of Rhetts cock once more and began to let it go in his mouth.

Rhett let a loud moan escape his mouth. "Link, my love you are not cruel but a gracious king." Link had Rhetts cock hitting the back of his throat with the praise.

Feeling his knees began to weaken he gently pulled away from Link. The king looked disappointed.

"Link I believe you were the one who was cold, not me."

"True, but I do find myself warming in certain places."

With a grin Rhett quickly brought their lips together. Making quick work of the Kings clothes Rhett soon found himself not the only one naked. Rhett had his hands over the Link's body faster then the wind could find them.

They both laid on the soft fur of the robe and continued to kiss and explore each others body.

With a low husky voice Rhett spoke up, " Link I must have you."

"Then have me, devour me."

"I will not disappoint you my King."

The wind did not bother them as they kissed one another.

Rhett brought his hand to Link's ass and caressed it.

"Are you sure you do not want to wait for tomorrow."

"I want you now and I will want you tomorrow. Today you are keeping me warm and besides the stars are out now. I want us as one now. "

Not wanting to speak any longer Rhett brought his fingers to Links entrance and softly traced it.

"Here." Link reached into one of the inside pockets and retrieved a small vile.

"What is this?"

"It is an exotic oil from the land across the sea from us. I had the captain bring it back for us. It will make is smoother and it will last longer then the oils we have."

Taking the vile he opened it. It smelled of coconuts and peaches. He placed a small amount of it on his fingers. Happy with the feel of it he placed his finger tips at Links entrance once more. Hearing the Kings moans become faster he let a finger slide in.

"Rhett." Links voice was silk and turned to moans. Delighted with the Kings moans he proceeded to let another finger in.

"I am going to return more King." As his fingers worked wonders he began to kiss Links cock. No matter how many times he had taken the King into his mouth he always was pleasantly surprised.

Feeling that Link was ready he gave one small kiss to the tip of his cock and pulled his fingers out.

The King whimpered at the loss of the fingers.

Rhett reached for the vile and put some of the oil on his erection.

"One today, one tomorrow and …"

Rhett interrupted Link "and one forever."

With a smooth and gentle thrust Rhett was in his love.

"Rhett!" Link yelled out and reached for his love. Leaning forward Rhett kissed him.

Leaning on his elbow and Link himself he answered the King, "Yes Link?"

"It feels great, please do not stop. Harder."

"Yes my King."

His thrusts went further in and faster. Bringing Link into bliss.

"Link pleasure yourself. I want to see you."

Doing what was asked of him Link wrapped his fingers around his cock matching Rhetts thrusts.

Rhett straightened his body and lifted Link so he was in his lap. Link removed his hand as their bodies pressed harder together. Rhett continued to make love to Link. Rhett moaned into Links ear, with each sound Link shivered.

"Rhett I am close."

"Then come my King. Come for me." Just as his words left his mouth Rhett could feel warmth spread across their stomachs.

Link leaned his head into Rhett's neck and placed small kisses and light bites up and down it.

"Rhett, please cum in me. I want to feel it all in me." Rhett placed his lovely King back on the soft fur and thrust harder and faster. Link gripped Rhetts thighs moaning for him to go faster and harder. Hearing his King pleading for more only had his thrusts become erratic and his breathing turned into grunts.

Finally letting go he collapsed on Link. Their legs tangled and they kissed one more time before both looked up to the star filled sky.

The wind picked up more and both men felt the chill. Rhett grabbed the robe and wrapped them both in it.

"I am sorry my King. "

"For what?"

"Not keeping you warm."

"You can do it tomorrow."

"Before or after the wedding?"

"Both."

Rhett kissed Link, "Yes my King."

Link smiled at his love, "yes my King."


End file.
